Misaki Rindou
"Misaki" redirects here. For an A-Rank Keijo player with the same given name, see Misaki Umibe. Misaki Rindou (龍膽 ミサキ, Rindō Misaki) is an S-Rank Keijo player and the mentor of Kukuru Kashiwaba. She is also one of the Five Butts (五尻の1人, Goketsu no Hitori). Appearance Misaki is a huge, muscular woman. She is the tallest among the Five Butts. Misaki has long, spiky blonde hair that she ties in a high ponytail. Her eyes are green. Multiple scars are visible on her body. These include: face, neck, waist, and thigh. One of them takes the form of an "X", crossed over her forehead. Outside of matches, Misaki tends to wear a simple white shirt, and short pants. She also wears a set of prayer beads that attached on her neck. It's frequently shown that she is accompanied by a huge bear with tan coloured coat, named Poota (プー太, Pūta). Misaki enjoys when Poota accompanies her, claiming that Poota is the best training partner. Personality Plot Butt Graduation Festival Arc Misaki participated in Ikumi Yuzuki's Butt Graduation Festival. On the day of the opening ceremony, Misaki arrived at the Toda Keijo Stadium alongside three other members of the Five Butts. After several members of the Elite Class passed the first preliminary round, Kukuru Kashiwaba and her gang began to worry regarding this matter. Misaki shouted at her after breaking exercise machines alongside Poota. Later, they went to a food stall. Misaki realized that Ikumi Yuzuki had told her about Setouchi's graduate members. Kukuru questioned Misaki if Setouchi was superior than them. Kukuru further questioned if Misaki recalled about their motives of joining Keijo. However, before Kukuru could finish her sentence, Misaki immediately hugged her. Misaki told Kukuru that she has proven her strength after being able to advance to the S-Rank. Thus, Misaki motivated Kukuru to win against Setouchi, which quietly replied by Kukuru that she would try.Chapter 149, pages 1-17 Abilities HadouKetsu Misaki.jpg|Misaki uses her "Butt Wave". Misaki Rindou ExplodeBoob.jpg|Misaki uses her "Exploding Breast Fist". Misaki Rindou Demon Ass.jpg|Misaki evolves her butt. Demon_Butt.jpg|Misaki releases the "Sturdy Demon Butt". Rindou_attacks_Sanae.jpg|Misaki uses her "Demon Butt Hammer Strike" on Sanae. Demon Ass Demo.jpg|Misaki utilizes photosynthesis. Demon Ass Demo 2.jpg|Misaki with her "Demon Butt". Misaki Rindou vs. Non Toyoguchi.jpg|Misaki attacks Non Toyoguchi. Misaki is an S-Rank player which included in the group of top five strongest Keijo players, the Five Butts. A-Rank players are usually exhausted before Misaki shows her true power. Besides the fact that she has the strongest butt muscles, Misaki has a unique ability where her butt can perform "photosynthesis". Immense Strength: Misaki is said to have the strongest butt muscles, capable of breaking exercise machines with ease. Immense Durability: Misaki can deal various death blows, as seen when the opponent attacks her in the face. Enhanced Stamina: Having a great endurance, Misaki is rarely seen tired. She can fight for long periods of time. Butt Wave (波動尻, Hadou Ketsu): Standing calmly, Misaki clenches her butt. She then releases a great amount of air pressure that blows away the opponent. It can only move the opponent a few inches. Despite this, it effectively shocks the opponent. Exploding Breast Fist (爆裂乳拳, Bakuretsu Nyūken): Misaki puts her strength into her boobs, before pushing them towards the opponent, releasing successive attacks in attempts to punch the opponent with her boobs. Full Open (フル・オープン, Furu Ōpun): Misaki's butt is called "Demon Butt". Her butt is able to perform photosynthesis. By exposing her butt under the sunlight, Misaki takes a very deep breath for cellular respiration. She then farts the oxygen out of her butt. By doing so, Misaki can evolve her butt into that of a smiling demon face, obtaining a large amount of strength.Chapter 172, pages 1-6 While in her "Demon Butt" mode, her skin turns darker. However, there are downsides of this ability. For example, when Misaki is driven away from the sunlight, or with attempts of blocking her butt from getting exposure by the sunlight. As a result, her skin returned to normal. :Sturdy Demon Butt (剛重鬼尻, Tsuyoshu Jūki Ketsu): Collecting a great amount of strength, Misaki swings her butt and unleashes that of an oni's face. The oni then lunges at the opponent. :Demon Butt Hammer Strike (尻鬼昇撃, Kekki Shou Geki): Summoning a vast amount of strength, Misaki clenches her butt before assaulting the opponent. It is strong enough to send the opponent flying up to a considerable distance. :Sturdy Demon King Butt (剛殺鬼王尻, Tsuyoshu Kiō Ketsu): After entering her "Demon Butt" mode, Misaki lunges at her opponent and unleashes a death blow. A relatively large amount of air pressures then burst out of her butt. Races & Events Events Events participated: *Ikumi Yuzuki's Butt Graduation Festival Races This includes official races, unofficial races, and trial matches: *Misaki Rindou vs. Non Toyoguchi and Sanae Hououin (Loss) Trivia *Misaki is the third member of the Five Butts to be introduced. **Prior to her identity being revealed, among the fandom, she was nicknamed as the "beasstmaster". References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Keijo Players Category:Five Butts Category:Female Category:Infighters